Shattered Peace
by SADsasukefan
Summary: The war changed people. The war brought people together. The war tore people apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: seriously! I own nothing! Have you no better thing then to harass poor helpless people…?**

**Prologue: Collapse**

Sasuke forced his feet to move forward. He forced himself to keep walking. Not because he was tired, no, that was to the back of his mind, it was the images in front of him that bothered him. He was on a body strew battlefield. Surprisingly, the scene in front of him was not as pleasing as he had thought it would be a few months ago, actually, this was about the closest thing to grief that he had felt for complete strangers in a _very _long time. He hated that. He detested its very presence. Greif for the enemy was not allowed. Part of him, a _very_ small amount, felt guilty too.

He caught himself looking for pink hair or Naruto's distinctive orange garb. He chastised himself but looked anyway, even if he would not admit it to himself. He ordered himself to concentrate on walking to where Madara had instructed him to go. One foot in front of the other, one breath at a time, anything to keep his mind off the disturbing images in front of him. He had seen death before, it could be said that he had seen a _lot_ of it, but something about the dead shinobi around him made him feel uncomfortable. It made him feel _guilty_, and that was _unacceptable. _

Part of Sasuke was tired though. Tired of fighting, tired of lying to himself, tired of not feeling anything, but most of all tired of the _war._ He wanted his _life _back. He wanted to see Konoha and Naruto, he wanted to see Kakashi and Sakura. He had realized, albeit a little late, that maybe life was more than the past but the future too and that maybe instead of dirtying his clan's name further by a war and revenge he should have been rebuilding their image into a pretty picture for the history books.

One foot in front of another…

And maybe life was more about how _you_ felt instead of the dead. Maybe life was more than hatred and anger. Maybe life was about what you could do and not what your teammate or brother could do, and maybe just maybe he missed both of them.

Yet he was the cause of this war. The death, the destruction, the corruption it was his fault, _all his. _Yes, Madara was a very big part too but without Sasuke's support Madara would not have gotten far in the war. Kabuto would not have come if not for the promise of Sasuke's body after the war. That would in turn mean no revived Akatsuki. All in all things just so happened to work out perfectly for the old Uchiha.

In the distance a village appeared. It was a village formerly of the Shinobi Alliance. Formerly, that is. He knew he should be happy that Madara-his side had won the skirmish but he could not. _He couldn't_. Sasuke knew that a frown was not a rare sight to see on his face but it felt right this time.

Sasuke walked steadily on one foot in front of the other.

He arrived at the house that Madara had told him to go to. It was older, a dark reddish brown paint on the outside with a white trim around the circular windows. There appeared to be some kind of attic and downstairs additions to it. All in all a pretty average house for the village.

Sasuke walked in quiet as a mouse closing the door with only a low thud. The room Sasuke was in was not well lit to put it lightly. It was a kitchen with modest chairs and a table. Sasuke walked into the next room and the next looking for Madara. Finally as Sasuke was entering the basement he saw Madara. The room again was dim and had a reddish tinge to it. A White table set like the one in the kitchen sat in the middle of the room resting on a blue, red, and orange woven, circular rug. The rug looked to peppy for the dim and dingy house.

"Ah Sasuke. Take a seat." Madara gestured with his hand to the opposite seat. Sasuke sat all the while his thoughts were still on the dead civilians and shinobi on the outside of the house. "As you may know Sasuke, we have been fairing quite well in this war. We have most of the rebels from Sound in our control not to mention the Zetsu clones and the reanimations." Sasuke already knew all of this but instead of interrupting Madara's speech he just sat and listened. "So Kabuto and I have thought about it and we are going to spit in Tsunade's face. We are taking her apprentice Sakura Haruno right from under her nose."

Time slowed down for a moment as Sasuke absorbed this. Sakura. The most innocent, naïve person he knew. She was the last person he would have thought to drag into this war but Madara had.

"When?" Sasuke asked. His voice never wavered from his normal emotionless tone.

"Two weeks."Madara replied.

****one week later****

Sasuke decided the moment he heard Madara announce the plan to capture Sakura that he was done with Madara. So the only problem left was how to double cross him. Actually in all reality Sasuke was just returning his efforts to his _home_. He detested _the elders_ and only the elders. It was not the Villagers fault that they were not informed of the plan to kill his clan and he had also relished in Itachi's sacrifice at one time.

Sasuke was determined not to let any more innocent people die for his mistakes. Especially not his precious people in Konoha.

Sasuke tied a small roll of parchment onto a homing pigeons leg. He had sealed the letter so that only Naruto or Kakashi could open it. He only trusted them to trust him. He set the bird and only hoped everything went as planned.

**Okay…so…wazz I late or what? I have ISTEP testing next week…failed my math acuity…and got mono. So er…yeah…like it? Um r&r I have lots of makeup work so like look for an update in 2-3 weeks? I am so sorry… ... level 15 kajite baby! I gots me a house and a horse and Lydia! Stormcloak too… er that was random…**

**Review if you feel good…if not….er…review anyways? Sorry this was so short but I am so tired and all cuz of mono so yeah….. and it was kinda a prologue **


	2. War

She hadn't always been a strong person. She had conditioned herself into what she was now. She was her own maker. She was strong, but it was times like this that she wanted nothing more than to cry, a heartfelt full on sob. Her pink hair fell in her face, it would protect her from prying eyes but she doubted that anyone would care. Men cried on the battle field. Everyone lost something in this nightmare that was called _war_.

She despised the word. She wanted nothing more than for it to stop. Only now could she fully understand what Pein had wanted. Only now could she really understand why anyone would fight for peace, that fighting Pein did, it was controlled chaos. What she was experiencing was not in the least controlled. Plans were made and foiled within moments. So many died. So many more would die. Going into it Sakura had been naïve she had thought that maybe she would come out with all of her loved ones. Now she knew that it was never going to happen. She herself could die.

It was times like this that Sakura- given the chance- would thrust the kunai into Sasuke's back without hesitation. She hated him. She hoped he died, _serves him right!_ She hoped that he suffered and hated himself. She hoped he died.

Her head hit her pillow. It was lumpy and hard but she was grateful. She spent her time healing on the battle fields now and she was glad that she was there. She was glad in a way and very very sad at the same time because she had to see the death and the destruction. She had only a sleeping bag and no cot but she was protected from the cold and hard ground by the shear amount of fluffy feathers in her bag. She felt safe in her little tent. It was set up close enough to the medical tent that if something went wrong then she would be there in a flash but far enough that the noises of suffering patients would not keep her awake at night, and for that she was grateful as well.

Another thing that she was grateful for was that Naruto was in the same regiment as her, after (of course) Tsunade had decided that Naruto was in equal danger where he had been hidden then with the soldiers. Soldiers could at least help protect him. Their regiment did not get a whole lot of action, they were mostly a medical unit that took sick and wounded soldiers.

Sakura had trouble sleeping every night even though she was very comfy. She was always worried that her friends might not be there in the morning. She had so many friends. It was a waiting game for her; it was like life was taunting her.

Naruto was on watch that night. Sakura briefly wondered how differed watch was when you knew that you were not only watching yourself and teammates but also a few hundred fellow ninja, and, in some cases captives. Sakura herself would never find out, the healer's strength was saved for saving people not for the night watch. A sly smirk fell upon her mouth as she slowly crept from her sleeping bag. Healers weren't assigned watch but there was certainly was not a rule stating that they couldn't, _oh I dunno…take someone's shift_.

It was crisp outside, that was to be expected though because it was winter. Naruto was not hard to find with his exuberant chakra signature practically screaming _HERE I AM! HERE I AM! COME FIND ME!_ Sakura sat down beside Naruto making the ninja jump.

"Some watchmen"

Naruto smiled. Almost every time Naruto was assigned the watch Sakura sat with him at least for a little while. "Some pajamas! Look little bunnies."

Sakura hit him lightly on the shoulder and jokingly replied "They where my grandmothers!"

Naruto smiled again, they both enjoyed each other's company. It distracted them from other less tasteful topics. "No wonder they make you look as fat as a hippo!"

Sakura hit him harder causing him to yelp. For a while they just looked at the stars. It grew darker, and colder. Hours past but not a word was spoken until the first rays of sun where rising over the sky. They both where tired but in all reality even if they had not stayed up on watch they would have had no better sleep.

"Sakura?"

"hum?" the pink haired ninja replied as her eyes drooped.

"Do you ever think about Sasuke? I miss him so much and I-I really wish I could forgive him for what he was done but…I am finding it pretty hard to do as of late. I know you love him and everything and you would do anything for him, and he is just like my brother, but when will enough be enough." Naruto's voice was barely a whisper. Sakura knew it pained him to say what he had. He never would really give up on Sasuke, but there could very well be a time that it would be his life or Sasuke's and Sakura knew she would want Naruto out on top.

"I think he can rot in hell." Sakura knew Naruto knew she did not really mean that. He knew that if Sasuke came back right now she would accept him with open arms, or at least halfway open arms. The real meaning was understood though. For now they had to give up on Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah your right…"

Not to long after Naruto's relief came and took watch and Sakura and Naruto went their separate ways. Sakura made her way to her tent and quickly changed into her work cloths. "_Some people _get regular sleep, _most people_ don't have this kind of responsibility." She was used to it anyway; she could easily stay up for a day or two if she really wanted to. Sakura sighed heavily and walked off toward the hospital tent. It was colored red and had a white cross on the top. Sakura had seen many people die in that tent. She did not enjoy being there but she would do anything for her country.

Sasuke was a smart person, a very smart person. He could not plan as well as Shikamaru could in a pinch but given enough time and determination he could come up with a good well thought out plan. That is one of the utmost reasons that Madara's army had lost only a few battles. They had won too many to count. Now sitting down at his desk Sasuke could not, would not plan. Every time he looked at his map it seemed to mock him. No matter how much he wanted to deny the fact he felt guilty when he looked at it. The places they controlled where white pegs. White the color of purity, Sasuke scoffed.

The map seemed to be controlled by white; its only opponent was the red pegs that symbolized the allied nations. Red the color of blood, a symbol of caution. Madara needed his plans, , but Sasuke was just not sure what he wanted. He hated Konoha but was the death and destruction really worth it? Was _war_ worth it? That was what got him; no war was not worth it. So then comes the question; _why the hell am I doing this? _Madara would punish him if he did not get his plans.

He picked a random village and a random plan that he knew would probably work with minimal damage to his troops and gave it to Madara. He had done his job. He felt guilty for it. Would his family be proud? He was avenging them but at what cost? More death. He hated that. He was almost certain that his mother would hate him for what he was doing and he could see his father just shaking his head. So in conclusion; it was not worth it.

Sasuke leaned back into his chair and pushed his hands through his black spiky hair. Not only were complete strangers in danger but Sakura was too. Naruto was wanted for the fox. The only person that seemed safe from direct harm was Kakashi but he was probably at the front line battling soldiers Sasuke himself sent in. What if Naruto or Sakura were killed by an ambush he set up? What would he do then? Sit back relax and relish in the fact they where no longer there? No, he could not. He would…well he was not sure what he would do.

What Sasuke did know was that Sakura was in trouble. Very much so. Sakura was now bumped up to a number one priority. Someone else other than him would plan her capture and if they did succeed…then he would…do something. He was grateful it was not him planning her capture because he couldn't. She was annoying. She used to be head over heels for him now she wanted to kill him. He would prefer she not do either of those things, but no matter how much she annoyed him and rubbed him the wrong way he could not bring himself to wish her harm. She was too innocent. She healed people. She saved people's lives. How much more innocent can you get?

He found himself in another battle field. _It must be bloodier than before…more red…more gore…more death._ He gritted his teeth. Soon this would be his life, that of a soldier. His eyes would be completely healed soon. He could fight then. He could kill then. What if he went up against Naruto and he dared not consider Sakura? He couldn't kill them, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't let them kill him. What if it was one of his acquaintances or his former class mates? He had fought Garra, but he regretted that bitterly. He had killed Danzo and he was glad but he could have picked a better place to kill him he did not have to attack all the kages.

The streets where covered in bodies. They were poor people their cloths were brown and grey. _I did this on a whim._ The battle had gone well like he had suspected. Like he had planned. Sasuke saw Konoha, Suna, Iwa, and Rain headbands. _What have I done._ He felt no happiness from the deaths, he thought it a little weird that he could have ever thought he could have. Had he never thought about it! This was horrible. He wished that maybe he could take it back. Impossible. He wanted it never the less.

His feet drug him on. Madara wanted to talk to him, like every time they won. Maybe he would get a pat on the back for this. Maybe he would just be updated no matter what it was Sasuke just wanted it to be over. Not just the meeting but the war too.

Madara was in the village heads office. It was for looks of course, the remaining villagers could see their village leader killed and his house in shambles. It was an effective way of getting a sort of submission. They were too shocked to fight.

Sasuke could see the palace. Before the palace where the prisoners of war. He did not want to look at them. They were just more objects to haunt him in his dreams.

"Is this what you wanted, Uchiha?" one of the prisoners yelled at him. Sasuke turned to him just in time to see the guard knee him in the stomach and bring him to his knees. The prisoner was from Konoha or so his headband implied. Sasuke could almost recognize him. He was one of the guards. The Konoha guard grimaced but continued, "Well? You gunna let this puny slob fight your battles for you? I thought you were above that!" the prisoners guard pulled a kunai from his belt and went to stab the prisoner.

Sasuke flash stepped and caught the guards hand, "let me deal with it." The guard nodded and Sasuke beckoned to the Konoha gate guard. He made sure he followed him deep into the forest.

"What's your name prisoner?" Sasuke normally would not have asked but he was curious. He knew this man.

"Kotetsu." The prisoner sneered.

It clicked in Sasuke's mind, the Chunin that had posed as a Genin in the Chunin exams. Where was his partner? Was he killed? "Ah, well then."

"What are you gunna do to me? You not above this kinda thing then? Killing pow's huh?" Kotetsu taunted.

"No, you're going to do me a favor." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Na, not for you."

Sasuke's eyes darkened, "Then what about for Sakura, Naruto, and Tsunade?"

"Explain."

Sasuke huffed completely exasperated. He hated explaining himself. "Sakura is going to be targeted for capture. She is a valuable medic and shared ties with Naruto and Tsunade. If I was you I would go and warn them." The last part was less of a suggestion but a threat.

Kotetsu nodded and ran off. Sasuke had hoped they had got his letter but this was a safeguard. Sasuke turned back and continued walking towards Madara. He hoped he had done the right thing. He was late for his meeting now and it was getting dark but Sakura's safety was worth it. He wondered if she would have done the same thing for him but seeing as she had tried to kill him last time they had met he supposed not. Naruto would. Kakashi would most defiantly not. Sakura was a mystery.

The palace was a splendid place even though the village was poor. It was made mostly of marble and gold trim. It had a long spiral stair case, long colorful rugs, and vivid tapestries. Sasuke once again walked aimlessly around until he found Madara.

He wore a sly grin. "Why Sasuke aren't we timely?" Sasuke said nothing. "Oh well that's just fine. You arrived just in time to see our new guest."

Madara gestured to a smaller room to the back of the room Sasuke was currently in. He walked slowly toward it fearing what he would see. Yes Sasuke was afraid of what he would see because he had a very good idea of what it would be and when he entered the room he was unsurprised.

Bound in the corner was a beaten and broken looking Sakura Haruno.

**I am sorry for the late update. I am sorry this is rushed. I have a lot on my plate right now. Lots of makeup work cause I was absent(aftershock of mono)**

**So I can start updating better over the summer which is in 5 weeks. I will probably update once or twice before but summer vacation is what I am counting on.**

**Hey if any of you read the first **_**Shattered Peace**_** then please tell me if I am doing better :) thanks.**

**Review if you so chooses.**


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke was tired, physically and mentally. His eyes drooped, his heart was burdened. The day Sakura was captured was the day that it all turned around for Sasuke. It wasn't just because Sakura was captured because, in all reality, he didn't know her all that well. She was his teammate, but she had been weak back then and he had no concern for her until much too late. Sasuke had not started thinking of Sakura as a friend until the Chunning exams and by then, even though he did not know it, was too late for a very long friendship.

It was the meeting that day, with Madara and his top lackeys, that had changed the world for Sasuke. Endo Tensei- Impure World Reincarnation. Kabuto had brought back Itachi. Sasuke loved Itachi more than he had anyone else in his life, and Sasuke felt so...so..._violated. _Itachi was his _brother, _not some _damned puppet_. Sasuke would not _stand_ for his clan to be desecrated in such a way. He would not _stand_ for his brother to be forced to fight people who he had died to protect.

Sasuke still disliked most of the ninja in Konoha. Most everyone in Konoha deserved to die. At lead the Elders did, but Sasuke would not make his brother do it. Sasuke loved his brother too much to stand for that. Sasuke knew that Itachi would not force protecting Konoha onto him so Sasuke would not force the destruction of Konoha onto his brother.

Sasuke planned to leave. His new goal would be to free his brother. It was a win-win in Sasuke's mind he got his brother back and stopped fighting. It was a type compromise; he got his brother a, he didn't kill anymore of the Allie's people.

Sasuke wouldn't leave just yet though. He had people to…payback. Not in the bad way. Compensation. He was going to mess with Madara. There were people he owed and he hated owing people. One of these people was Naruto, and for Naruto Sasuke would come back. For Kakashi he would set Sakura free. For the Hokage and Kazakage (and other kages because he kinda screwed up with them) he would give them plans, files, scrolls, and maps. For Itachi Sasuke would plan. Sasuke would plan a major blunder. He would destroy the whole left wing of Madara's army in the matter of a few weeks, for Sasuke's mind was no longer on the side of Madara Uchiha but of his own side the _real_ Uchiha's side. He was no longer a mindless drone but a war machine of his own make.

*~(*~*)~*

Sasuke had drifted off, he was somewhere between the waking and the dead, this realm was called sleep. He was oh-so enjoying this realm when Kabuto burst into Sasuke's office. Sasuke's eyes snapped awake and were immediately spinning and swirling in a mass of red and black.

Sasuke squinted at Kabuto in a distrusting way. "Madara will be here shortly, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto cooed in an eerily similar way to Orochimaru. Sasuke hated that. He had killed Orochimaru and every time Kabuto opened his mouth Sasuke felt the familiar itch in his hand that made him want to stab the fool.

What Kabuto said came true as, only _hours_ later, Madara showed his ugly head. He sat down in a business like manor but his eyes revealed his anger, his movements where angry. Sasuke scrutinized his every movement.

"The prisoner will not talk and she has tested my patients." Madara said impassively. Sasuke knew witch prisoner he was talking about, Madara had been hung up on Sakura since she had come into his custody. He constantly pestered her for information. Good cop, Bad cop. He tortured her, he treated her. It was Madara's own personal game that Sasuke had tried to slather in ignorance. He still knew. He hated that. She was his teammate and even though he knew next to nothing about her he certainly did not wish Madara unto her or anyone so innocent and naïve. "Sasuke I want you to take over her investigation. I have tired of our game, I have better things to do than her the screams of a silly foolish Konoha whore." Curve ball. Sasuke had not seen that coming and for a moment Sasuke was stuck. He would torture no one.

But…did Madara say specifically to torture her? Absolutely not, and anyways Sasuke would leave soon. _With_ Sakura. Actually, this made his goal easier. He could gain her trust that way.

Madara was looking expecting at Sasuke. Sasuke just squinted his eyes further and waved his hand carelessly as a dismissing signal. "Good Sasuke!" Madara praised. It made Sasuke feel like a puppy that was being praised for killing the neighbor's cat.

**I am sorry that it is short. It is all you will get. I have absolutely no idea when I will update. I have been really stressed and I am ever so sad at the moment.**

**On the 19 of June my Grandfather died. I was very close to him and as I sit down and type this authors note, in **_**his**_** chair in **_**his **_**room I can't really see me writing anymore.**

**I know, I know, it won't hurt like this in a little while but I mean the world kinda seems like it is I dunno **_**f**king**_** me on purpose because a few days before the hospital called one of my only friends was killed in a car accident(though he was never very safe so I saw it coming). Then just to spit on me today my bottle fed piglet died. I feel like I am purposely being messed with.**

**Anyway I will do what I can to come back to the story. It may be next week or it may be next year but even if I did feel like writeing right now I just don't want to add onto this chapter because it was written when he was alive and it would seem **_**wrong**_** to tamper with it. Next chapter should be in Sakura pov at least a little bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

Her brain felt like it was drowning. She herself knew what was going on, to an extent, but her brain felt befuddled. Swishy and swashy. Her and there. It was drugs, she knew. It was to keep her asleep, to keep her docile, and to keep her unaware. It worked too well. She knew nothing, everything was gone and swirling. Memories, feelings, dark, and light, back and forth, sense and confusion, hate and love.

She felt queasy. Her stomach turned in time with her head. Twisting and turning like the motion in a washing machine. It was getting better though, it was wearing off, she dreaded that. It meant an unreasonable, unrealistically, unbearable, _nice_ Madara Uchiha or an unreasonable, unrealistically, unbearable _painful_ Madara Uchiha. She detested both. She loathed him and his…Uchihay-ness.

The only thing she hated more was when Kabuto came into heal her. She could do it herself she had told him many times. He had laughed knowing that it was a true statement on her part had he not sealed her chakra into a small intricate tattoo-like symbol on her wrist.

It was a sharingan pinwheel set inside of a cherry blossom. _"Personalized for…your specific style Miss Haruno Sakura."_ It was infuriating. Though, she did admit it was quite pretty. She could have appreciated it.

Her head was slowly clearing. Her thoughts not so random, her anger concentrating into a fury only beheld by those inwhich Sakura wished the utmost harm. Only a few entered those ranks.

She hated the waiting, the mind numbing times were the only company was the darkness. It was the apprehension that was killing her. Slowly but surely.

She could have choked on the darkness. The absolute black walls that seemed to get closer, the hevyness of the air, if was just as bad as waiting.

Even as she came out of her drugged state she felt herself slipping to another unwelcomed bodily response; sleep. Her body had fought to cleanse her of the poison and even with a response so calming as sleep she felt herself hesitant. What if they killed her in her sleep? It would be better, she reasoned, to die in her sleep than to die in pain, she wanted to see what was coming though. She did not so much fear death; at this point she almost welcomed it. It was the people she would leave behind, the things she would leave, the things left undone.

Her eyes drooped. Her body relaxed; she could fight no more. The chains holding her arms to the wall lost all slack as they tightened around her wrists. Not even the pain could keep her awake.

His lips where pulled up in a sneer as the pencil in his hand snapped. He didn't care anymore he told himself. Everyone was to blame. He stared at the Uchiha crest necklace braded between his fingers. It had been his mothers. He had forgotten. Madara must have know the exact time he had been wavering in his envadors to eradicate Konoha. Only moments after he had given 'torture rights' to Sasuke had he brought a box of past Uchiha belongings to Sasuke to 'go through.'

_He knew! Damn IT!_ Sasuke seethed. A low rumbling growl was heard coming though his lips and he threw the broke pencil against the wall, the plans he was working on forgotten.

_There are good people!_ In his rage even his own thoughts couldn't penetrate the hurting rage he was feeling.

He was hurting. His family, his comfort, was gone. He had no one. Madara.

When Sasuke thought of Konoha anger bubbled. When he thought of Madara a sea of rage over took him. How could he make Itachi fight the people he had saved? How could he….sleep at night?

As Sasuke thought this he was cooling off. The anger slowly leaving only sadness behind. Sasuke had no one. His eyes closed, his teeth pressed together firmly but no longer grating. His attention snapped back to the map on his desk and the plans beside it. This was his deciding move.

He had been so sure he was going to eradicate Konoha. He had been so sure he would kill Madara and go back. He was unsure now. He was in the middle, being pulled by two forces in which neither had done right to the young Uchiha. He was to pick the lesser of two evils.

Madara. He had Itachi brought back to life to fight the people he had given everything to protect. He had helped in the murders of the Uchiha clan by releasing the nine tailed fox demon leading to further discrimination towards the Uchiha clan.

Konoha. The council ordered the entire eradication of the Uchiha clan. They had killed his family.

The lesser of two evils. And with his decision Sasuke started to hastily write on the map and on the page of paper for his plans.

The war _would_ end in his favor. He would be damned if it did otherwise.

Sasuke was on his way to visit Sakura. If visiting was what it was to be called. He would not lay a finger on her, but he would not allow himself to think it would be a plesent meeting. He would not be surprised if she wanted to kill him, he would not blame her though.

He would have hated himself too if he was in her position. She had not picked a very good time to approach him though.

Sasuke barely remembered the encounter after the killing of Danzo. He was swept along with the feelings of hate, the pain that was ever present, the high of killing a council member, the fight with the kages, and the reality that was setting in all too fast. His nerves where on end. And when she had come along with the memories of happier times and naive love, he was drowning in even more emotions. He was blind. He thrust blindly with his knife thinking of her as only one more konoha ninja that should die anyways.

He shook his head violently sending the memories fluttering away like fallen leaves. He needed her trust now.

His hand hesitated at the seal on her door, he almost dreaded the encounter. His one hand was outstretched to the seal the other fidgeting absently with the strap to a dark blue backpack he was wearing. He didn't feel like explaining himself. He finally thrust his hand onto the seal. It immediately accepted his chakra and the door opened with a loud creak.

Light shone into the dark cell and Sasuke walked in, his sandals making a tap-tap-tap noise. Sasuke absently sent a jolt of chakra to his eyes effectively awaking his Sharingan so that he could see in the total darkness that consumed the cell as the door closed.

Sakura was asleep. She needed it, Sasuke assumed, but he didn't have the patience to wait for her to wake. Her name was on his lips as he was going to wake her but as his eyes drifted to her he heard only the slightest of a noise.

She was talking in her sleep, mumbling. Maybe they drugged her, Sasuke thought as he sat in the opposite corner. Maybe she wouldn't be coherent enough to even know Sasuke was there. Sasuke decided to wait, even if it grated on his nerves. It would fool Madara, he was supposed to be bringing her pain, and in a way maybe he would.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She groaned groggily pulling on her wrists she yelped in pain as the cuffs cut deeper into her skin. She relaxed slightly giving the chains room to go slack. Her mind was quickly wakeing up from sleep. The cloudyness leaving behind a refreshed mind, but the chains of sleep still held her close to its grasp.

She let her eyes close once more, why should she wakeup? If no one was going to give her any piece of mind then she would just-

"Sakura."

Sakura's heart stopped in her chest, her eyes snapped open and focused on those cold Sharingan eyes.

She knew that voice.

She knew those eyes.

"Sasuke?"


End file.
